The Promise (YoonMin) by Littlesugar
by littlesugar
Summary: "Aku Mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." -Jimin / "Maafkan aku jiminnie." -Suga / "Aku akan menikah." -Suga / "Untuk apa a-aku bertahan... kau sudah tidak disampingku-uhuk!" -Jimin . YoonMin BTS' fanfiction - Suga x Jimin! 1shoot. RnR:)


[Fanfiction] [The Promise] [YoonMin]

Author : Littlesugar

Tittle : The Promise

Main Cast : Min YoonGi a.k.a Suga (uke) – Park Ji Min a.k.a Jimin (seme)

Support Cast : Kim Seok Jin a.k.a Jin (seme)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Angst

Theme Song : Kyuhyun SJ – 7 Years Of Love

Warning : Boy x Boy – typo bertebaran – cerita bisa jadi kurang menarik/?

**SETELAH MEMBACA SILAHKAN REVIEW. ****Kasih saran dan kritiknya ya **** ^O^ gamsahamnida /bow/**

**^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : "Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." –jimin / "Maafkan aku Jiminnie." –Suga / "Aku akan menikah." –Suga. / "Bukankah sudah aku katakan jika kau pergi, aku juga akan pergi. Haha." –Jimin

.

.

.

The Promise

.

.

"Happy anniversarry, Min Suga. Saranghae." Ucap lelaki bersurai hitam yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan mungil seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya yang diketahui bernama Min Suga.

Suga menatap manik hitam kekasihnya. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Membalas penuh perasaan genggaman sang kekasih dihadapannya yang juga sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ne, Happy anniversarry. Park Jimin. Nado Saranghae."

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya. Kemudian mencium kening Suga dengan lembut. Suga merasakan moment ini dengan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Jimin padanya.

"Nado Saranghae Min Suga. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. berjanjilah..." balas Jimin setelah melepaskan ciuman dari kening Suga. Suga terkekeh karena sikap Jimin yang terlalu takut jika dia akan menghilang begitu saja. Tapi Suga menyukainya. Jimin yang selalu melindunginya.

Suga mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih setia terlukis pada paras cantiknya –walau dia seorang namja.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji."

Hari itu keduanya merayakan Hari Jadi yang ke-7 tahun. Dan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Waktu itu kau masih berjanji...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hei." Jimin menepuk pundak kekasihnya, Suga. Suga yang tengah duduk dikursi taman tidak jauh dari rumahnya tersebut menoleh. Mendapati Jimin sudah menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ada apa kesini? Tidak biasanya." Tanyanya. Setelah menatap Jimin sebentar, Suga kembali fokus pada buku novel yang ada ditangannya.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya disamping Suga. Merangkul pundak kecil Suga. Suga tersenyum, ia tahu Jimin memintanya untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Suga menutup buku Novelnya dan menoleh pada Jimin.

"Hm?"

"Haha, kau sudah tau ya aku ingin memisahkanmu dari buku itu?"

"Tentu saja Jiminnie. Kau kira aku ini baru 1 atau 2 hari bersamamu eoh." Suga mencubit perut Jimin gemas. Membuat Jimin mengerang kesakitan karenanya.

"Yak. Appo..." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Suga hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kembali keduanya terdiam. Suga tampak menyamankan posisinya dan bersandar pada bahu Jimin. Jimin sedikit memiringkan bahunya untuk mempermudah kekasihnya bersandar padanya kemudian Jimin mengelus surai caramel Suga.

"Suga..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." Ucap Jimin sembari mengenggam jemari Suga dan tangan satunya tanpa henti mengelus surai caramel Suga. Suga tersenyum lembut. Tapi pandangan matanya sulit diartikan.

"Jiminnie, Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?" Lirih Suga. Suga membalas genggaman Jimin dengan erat.

"Jika kau pergi dan jika kau tidak lagi disampingku. Aku yang akan benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini." Jimin mengecup singkat kening kekasihnya dengan lembut. Suga menggigit bibirnya. Seakan takut jika itu benar terjadi.

"Apa maksudnya kau akan mati huh? Jangan bicara sembarangan." Kini suga mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyenggol perut Jimin dengan sikutnya.

"Haha. Mianhae Park Suga manis~" Jimin mengelus pipi putih Suga. Suga mendongak. Semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Jimin. Aigoo~

"Jangan merubah marga orang dengan seenaknya, jiminnie~" Keluh Suga dengan nada bicara yang sedikit dimanjakan. Jimin mencubit pipi Suga pelan karena terlalu menggemaskan.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan merubahnya. Kau mau kan?" Jimin menatap langsung pada kedua manik coklat Suga. Suga merasa kini kedua pipinya menampakan rona merah. Suga kembali tenggelam dalam tatapan Jimin dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Jimin tersenyum lebar. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suga.

"Berjanjilah." Jimin berbisik. Tepat ditelinga Suga.

"Aku berjanji, Jiminnie."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan kau kembali berjanji...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi itu mentari bersinar cerah. Dapat terdengar gesekan ranting pohon yang seakan berirama yang dikarekan angin berhembus cukup kencang pagi ini. Dan juga jika kita dengarkan dengan seksama dapat terdengar suara erangan yang keluar dari bibir mungil seorang namja bersurai caramel yang ternyata sedang bersusah payah membawa beberapa kardus bekas yang ia peluk didepan tubuh kecilnya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Namja itu Suga.

Suga berniat membereskan rumahnya karena kebetulan hari minggu ini ia libur bekerja. Banyak sekali barang-barang yang tak terpakai tanpa ia sadari. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus membuang sendiri kardus-kardus berisi barang bekas itu ketempat pembuangan sampah sendirian.

"Aish... aku tidak menyangka kalau aku benar-benar memiliki tubuh kecil, pantas saja Jiminnie selalu mengejekku." Suga terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan. beberapa kali ia harus berhenti untuk membetulkan posisi kardus yang bertumpuk dalam dekapannya. Bagi Suga itu sangat melelahkan.

Suga terus berjalan dengan langkah panjang yang ia buat-buat. Pandangannya masih terhalang oleh kardus yang bertumpuk menutupi wajahnya. Bibirnya terus mengerucut. Tampak menggemaskan jika ada yang melihatnya.

"Uhh~ Jiminnie kemana sih? Katanya mau membantu tapi malah menghilang. Menyebalkan! Lihat saja nan—WAA~~!" –"UWAAA!"

BRAK BRUGH

"uhh... YAK! Appo!" teriak Suga setelah bokongnya dengan indah mendarat diatas tanah dengan kardus berserakan disekitarnya. Ternyata namja mungil ini tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

"M-mianhae... kemari, aku bantu berdiri." Tawar orang didepannya yang baru saja ia tabrak. Suga mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus sebal. Suga mendongak, berniat memarahi kembali orang yang menghalangi jalannya namun entah mengapa tangan yang sudah terkepal kuat itu melonggar dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Maaf, apa ada yang sakit? Maafkan aku. tadi aku sedang memainkan ponselku tanpa melihat jalan. Ini salahku." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja. Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Suga. Suga kembali tersadar yang entah beberapa detik yang lalu jiwa nya pergi kemana.

"A-ung... tidak apa, tidak ada yang sakit." Suga menjawab dengan nada bicara yang sedikit gugup?

"Syukurlah, kemari." Kata namja itu menarik lengan Suga untuk berdiri. Suga sedikit tercekat namun ia langsung tersadar dan berdiri tepat dihadapan namja tadi. Sehingga wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Tanpa Suga sadari namja itu menatapnya dalam membuat Suga terdiam dan seakan tenggelam dalam manik hitam si namja itu. Terlihat rona merah menjalar pada pipi Suga.

"Kim Seok Jin, panggil aku Jin. Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja itu yang ternyata bernama Kim Seok Jin. Seketika Suga melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Jin dan menjauhkan dirinya dari namja itu.

"M-min Suga."

Jin tersenyum melihat Suga menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Haha. Nama itu cocok untukmu Suga." Kata Jin.

"Kenapa?"

"Sugar. Kau memang manis seperti gula. Dan sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. Panggil aku hyung arra? haha" Ucap Jin sembari mencubit pipi Suga pelan. Suga sadar kini wajahnya memerah.

Suga mempoutkan bibirnya kesal tapi justru itu terlihat lucu dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Bohong! Hum... ne arrachi~ ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini?" Tanya Suga yang tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat membuat Jin terkekeh pelan.

"Oh itu. Aku pindah kesini. Dan rumah baruku disana. Disamping rumah berwarna putih berpagar merah itu." Jawab Jin sembari menunjuk rumah yang ia maksud.

"Aigoo. Itu rumahku. Berarti sekarang kau adalah tetanggaku?" ucap Suga tersenyum lebar. Jin membulatkan matanya kemudian ikut ternseyum lagi.

"benarkah? Baguslah. Mungkin kita berjodoh."

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan sih?" Suga kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Jin mengacak surai caramel Suga dan tertawa. Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika suara seseorang menginstrupsi.

"Suga!" panggil seseorang dibelakang Suga. Suga menoleh dengan cepat dan matanya menangkap sosok sang kekasih dengan peluh mengalir pada dahinya –seperti habis berlari—tengah berjalan menujunya.

"Jiminnie~ kemana saja kau?" Suga membalikan badannya dan berlari kearah Jimin.

Jimin meraih tangan kecil Suga kemudian menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Maaf Suga sayang. Tadi aku harus menulis memo untuk tukang kebunku, hehehe. Ahh iya. Kau bersama siapa?" Jimin melirik kepada seseorang dibalik punggung Suga yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Oh iya. Sini. Aku kenalkan." Suga menarik tangan Jimin mendekat pada Jin. Jin tersenyum ramah pada Jimin dan dibalas oleh Jimin demikian.

"Jin hyung, ini jimin. Jiminnie~ ini Jin hyung. Dia tetangga baruku." Ucap Suga memperkenalkan pada keduanya.

"Annyeong Jimin-ssi." Kata Jin dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Jimin pun sebaliknya dan membalas uluran tangan Jin.

"Ne, Annyeong Jin-ssi."

"Aish. Kalian ini tidak perlu terlalu formal. Ayo kita bertiga menjadi teman dekat. Hehe." Protes Suga sambil melepaskan tangan Jin dan Jimin yang sedang berjabatan. Suga menggenggam tangan keduanya dengan erat dan tersenyum manis. Jimin melihat tingkah Suga ini tidak seperti biasanya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Berbeda dengan Jin yang kembali mengacak-acak surai caramel Suga gemas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hari itu kenapa kita harus bertemu dengannya...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang kau katakan Suga?"

Hari ini tepat 3 minggu setelah Jimin dan Suga berteman dengan Jin. Dan kalimat menyakitkan itu terucap.

"Maafkan aku Jiminnie." Suga mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. matanya terpejam erat. Menahan sesuatu yang hendak mengalir dibalik sana.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu ingin berpisah?!" Jimin mencengkram bahu Suga dengan kuat dan menatapnya penuh emosi. Suga mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menatap Jimin. Tapi usahanya itu malah membuat lelehan airmatanya mengalir.

"J-Jin hyung..." lirih Suga dengan menahan isakannya. Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bibir mungil itu menyebut nama itu. Nama seseorang yang sudah 3minggu ini membuat kekasihnya ini berubah. Menjauh darinya. Tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk berkencan dengannya dan justru malah asik membantu orang itu berkebun dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Tidak lagi membawa kue-kue manis pada Jimin tetapi semua itu berpindah pada orang itu. Dan yang semakin membuat Jimin marah adalah karena Orang itu membuat Suga berani mengatakan kata perpisahan pada Jimin.

"Ada apa dengannya! Katakan dengan jel—"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA, PARK JIMIN!"

Sedetik kemudian Jimin membeku. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kalimat itu terus menggema dalam telinganya dan menusuk tepat pada jantungnya.

Perlahan jimin melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Suga. Tangannya beralih meremas dada kirinya. Terasa begitu memilukan.

"B-bohong. Katakan kau berbohong padaku SUGA!" Airmata Jimin kini tak dapat terbendung lagi. Semuanya runtuh. Suga semakin terisak. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'Maaf'.

"Maafkan aku Jiminnie, maafkan aku." Suga berlari meninggalkan Jimin sekarang. Jimin menangis dalam diam. Menatap punggung mungil itu yang semakin menjauh. Tidak hanya jarak saat ini tetapi juga akan menjauh dalam kehidupannya. Mulai saat ini.

"Kau berbohong, Min Suga. Kau berbohong padaku. 7tahun kita lewati tapi... K-Kau tidak menepati semua janjimu. Kenapa..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semua terasa seperti mimpi...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

3bulan telah berlalu. Hari-hari masih seperti biasa. Namun tidak bagi pria bersurai hitam kini yang tengah terduduk melamun didepan rumahnya dengan penampilan sangat kacau. Pandangan kosongnya entah menatap apa. Tidak hanya mata. Hatinya juga. ya, hatinya begitu kosong. Hampa. Semua terasa berat Jimin lewati tanpa ada Suga disisinya.

Jimin masih mencintai Suga. Dan akan selalu mencintainya. Walau faktanya kini Suga bersama orang lain.

Berulang kali Jimin mencoba mencari pengganti Suga. Ingin menemukan cinta baru namun semua sia-sia. Jimin mencobanya karena setelah beberapa hari mereka berpisah. Jimin kembali menemui Suga. Memohonnya untuk berkata jika semua ini hanyalah bohong.

_"kau harus menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku, jiminnie."_

Kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Suga tanpa tau betapa sesaknya ketika Jimin mendengarnya.

Jimin masih terus memandang kosong halaman rumahnya. Tetapi airmata kembali menggenang ketika manik itu menangkap objek bunga mawar putih yang ia tanam bersama dengan Suga. Itu membuatnya merasakan perih lagi.

.

_"Jiminnie~ aku suka bunga mawar putih ini." Ucap Suga sambil menghirup aroma bunga mawar putih itu dengan tersenyum lembut. Jimin melihatnya ikut melengkungkan bibirnya keatas. Menurutnya Suga sangat cantik sekarang._

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Ya. Jika kita menikah nanti. Aku mau dihalaman rumah kita dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar putih. Itu akan menjadi surga bagiku." Kata Suga dengan penuh semangat. Matanya tampak berbinar._

_"Haha. Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu." Jimin mengusak surai caramel Suga dengan sayang._

_"Jinjja? Berjanjilah untukku Jiminnie."_

_"Aku berjanji, Suga."_

_._

"Bodoh. Sekarang siapa yang tidak menepati janji itu? Siapa?! Arghh!" Jimin menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini.

Jimin menyeka airmatanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Jiminnie."

Namun saat baru saja ia akan memutar kenop pintu. Suara itu kembali membuat hatinya terasa perih. suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Jimin membalikan badannya dengan perlahan. Ia dapat melihat Suga sekarang. Suga yang kini berdiri didepan rumahnya sambil menunduk dalam. Jimin sangat ingin berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia rindu aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Suga. Ia rindu mencium Suga. Ia rindu memeluknya. Ia rindu sosok itu. Ia rindu Suga.

Suga melangkah pelan menghampiri Jimin yang masih terdiam. Suga mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah surat. Jimin menatap surat itu dengan bingung kemudian beralih kembali pada Suga yang masih menunduk.

"Suga. A-ada apa?"

"Jiminnie." Suga mendongak menatap Jimin. Matanya penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Jimin masih dengan bingung menatap Suga.

"Aku akan menikah." Kalimat itu akhirnya Suga ucapkan dengan mengulum sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan. Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya. Kembali terdiam. Jantungnya kembali terasa sakit. Sangat sakit dari sebelumnya.

Jimin tidak tau harus bagaimana. Airmatanya kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia menunduk cepat sebelum Suga melihatnya. Sekuat tenaga Jimin menahan tangisnya.

"J-Jiminnie... Maafkan ak—" Suga merasa khawatir akan mantan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin memang ia terlalu kejam jika seperti ini tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terbaik. Baru saja ia akan meminta maaf, Jimin kembali mendongak menatap Suga.

"Tidak apa. Selamat untukmu, Suga." Katanya kemudian tersenyum. Senyum itu sungguh menyakitkan. Senyuman palsu ini lebih menyakitkan daripada Jimin harus menangis berteriak. Sungguh miris.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungguh. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mempelai Pria bersiap memasuki altar."

Hari ini. Hari pernikahan Suga dengan Jin. Dan Jimin datang pada pernikahan itu. Kini ia terduduk pada bangku didalam gereja yang berjajar dipaling belakang. Dengan pandangan sendunya ia menatap sosok Suga yang berbalut tuxedo putih itu kini berjalan memasuki gereja. Suga telah melewatinya. Suga tidak melihatnya. Suga hanya tersenyum. Senyum itu membuat Jimin sesak, Senyum itu untuk Jin. Bukan untuknya.

Jantungnya kembali terasa perih saat Suga telah meraih tangan Jin didepan sana. Ia tidak bisa melihat ini semua. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Memandang orang yang dicintai menikah dengan orang lain tepat didepan matanya. Jimin merasa seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa ia begitu rela merasakan sakit ini dan datang kesini.

"Kepada Kim Seok jin. Bersediakah anda menerima Min Suga sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam susah maupun senang?"

Jimin mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Jimin tidak melihatnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan semua janji Suga. Jimin tersenyum miris karenanya.

_"Nado Saranghae Min Suga. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. berjanjilah..." –"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji."_

"Ya. aku bersedia." Jin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Suga. Suga tersenyum manis menatapnya. Jimin merasa airmatanya kembali mengalir.

_"Haha. Mianhae Park Suga manis~" –"Jangan merubah marga orang dengan seenaknya, jiminnie~" –"Suatu saat nanti aku akan merubahnya. Kau mau kan?" –"Berjanjilah." –"Aku berjanji, Jiminnie." _

"Kepada Min Suga. Bersediakah anda menerima Kim Seok Jin sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam susah maupun senang?"

Suga mengangguk kecil tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan jin. "Tentu. Aku bersedia." Dan kembali tersenyum.

_Saat itu Jimin dan Suga masih berumur 15tahun. Dan semua sangat manis saat itu karena Suga masih bersamanya._

_"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan jiminnie! Aku tidak mau dengan yang lain!" –"mwo?" –"Jiminnie. Berjanjilah!" –"haha. Tentu saja. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu Suga."_

"Dengan begini Kim Seok Jin dan Min Suga telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Suara tepuk tangan menggema didalam gereja. Semua tertawa bahagia. Berbeda dengan pria ini. Jimin meraih dada kirinya. Ia meremasnya dengan kuat. Semua telah berakhir. Suga bukan lagi Suga yang ia cintai. Ia benar-benar harus melepasnya sekarang.

Semua janji itu. Semua kata manis itu. Semuanya telah hilang.

"Kedua pengantin dipersilahkan untuk saling bertukar cincin." Jimin masih terpejam. Tidak ingin melihat pemandangan memilukan didepan sana. Suga dan Jin yang sedang saling tersenyum sambil bertukar cincin sedangkan pihak ketiga menangis disini. Haha, benar-benar memalukan.

_'Suga. Aku ingin berdiri disitu. Aku ingin aku yang melingkarkan cincin dijarimu. Bukan dia. Bukan orang lain.'_

Mulai saat ini. Jimin tak akan lagi melihat Suga tersenyum manis saat membangunkannya. Tidak ada lagi Suga yang memasak untuknya. Tidak ada lagi suara Suga yang meminta Jimin untuk memeluknya. Jimin tidak akan lagi bisa menyentuh Suga. Tidak bisa lagi menciumnya. Tidak bisa lagi menghirupnya dalam dekapan. Dan tak akan ada lagi Suga yang mencintainya.

Inilah takdir. Seberapa lama pun Jimin bersama Suga tapi pada akhirnya Suga bukanlah miliknya. Suga jatuh pada tangan pria lain. Semua terasa begitu cepat Jimin rasakan.

Jimin mencintai Suga.

"Sekarang, Kim Seok Jin silahkan mencium pasanganmu." Jin mengangguk. Menatap dalam pada manik coklat Suga. Suga kembali mengulum senyum saat Jin sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jimin yang masih terpejam mendengarkan pendeta berbicara.

"Suga—"

Jin memejamkan matanya begitu juga dengan Suga. Jarak diantaranya semakin menipis.

"—Aku—"

Suga mengeratkan genggamannya.

"—Mencintaimu."

Tes!

Airmata jimin terjatuh tepat saat Jin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Suga. Jimin tersenyum miris. Menangis dalam hatinya. Hatinya yang telah hancur.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Apa kau tidak akan menahanku? Kau tau sesuatu akan terjadi bukan?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kini pesta pernikahan sedang berlangsung. Semua kerabat maupun keluarga memberi selamat kepada Jin dan Suga. Mereka semua tertawa, bercanda, dan menggoda bersama-sama. Jauh dari itu, Jimin berdiri terdiam menatap sendu Suga yang tengah tertawa.

Jimin ingin menemuinya. Tapi jika ia bertemu, ia takut tubuhnya tidak dapat dikendalikan. Ia takut memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Suga ternyata menyadari jika seseorang sedang menatapnya. Ia menengok kesana kemari mencari siapa sipemilik mata yang membuatnya gelisah. Suga terkejut ketika mendapati Jimin berdiri jauh darinya sedang menatapnya. Suga khawatir akan Jimin.

Jimin juga tercekat ketika Suga menyadari jika ia sedang menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian jimin malah tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat lembut dengan matanya yang sayu. Suga yang melihat itu justru dapat dengan cepat jika itu senyum menyakitkan.

Suga melangkah hendak menghampiri Jimin yang masih tersenyum dan diam ditempatnya. Tapi ternyata lengan kecilnya itu lebih dulu ditarik oleh sang suaminya. Suga menoleh. Menatap Jin.

"Kau mau kemana, yobeo?" tanya Jin dengan lembut melihat wajah Suga yang terlihat sangat khawatir akan sesuatu.

"A-aku mau ke san—" Saat Suga melihat kembali dan menunjuk tempat Jimin berdiri, Jimin sudah menghilang.

"Mau kemana? Ah. Ini ada surat untukmu. Sepertinya terlalu pribadi jadi aku belum membukanya. Aku tidak tau dari siapa." Jin menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi kepada Suga. Suga menerimanya dan mengerenyit bingung.

Suga membuka kertas itu perlahan. Ia mulai membaca.

_Hai, Suga._

_Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya. Tidak menyangka juga ternyata jodohmu adalah dia. Padahal kita sudah lama bersama-sama. Haha ^^_

Suga menutup mulutnya. Matanya melebar saat mengetahui surat ini dari Jimin.

_Suga, aku mengerti jika adalah takdir yang tuhan berikan. Dan aku menerimanya. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatku tersiksa jika terus menerima semua ini sendirian dan tanpamu. Cinta. Ya, cintaku adalah kau. Tapi kini aku bukan lagi cintamu. Rasanya sangat sakit saat aku menerima takdir ini tapi aku tidak bisa melepas perasaan ini. Begitu banyak janji yang tidak bisa aku tepati. Semoga Jin dapat melakukannya._

Suga mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memanas. Kenapa ia begitu jahat pada Jimin?

_Sekarang kau pergi dari sisiku. Dan kini saatnya aku yang akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Berbahagialah. Haha tapi aku yakin jika tidak ada aku pun tidak akan lagi berpengaruh untuk hidupmu. Dan kurasa itu bagus._

_Oh! Satu lagi. Lihatlah dimeja yang penuh hadiah itu. Ada sebuket bunga mawar putih untukmu. Selamat tinggal Min Suga._

_Jiminnie_

"J-Jiminnie?" Suga mengedarkan pandangannya pada meja yang penuh hadiah untuk pengantin. Disana terdapat sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Ada apa Suga?" tanya Jin khawatir. Suga menoleh pada Jin. Airmatanya menetes. Jin tercekat dan langsung menghampiri Suga.

"U-ukh... J-Jiminnie. Dimana dia?!" Suga melangkah mundur menjauhi Jin. Jin kembali terkejut karena Suga tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jimin.

"Jimin? Terakhir aku bicara tadi. dia akan langsung pulang."

"Jin, biarkan aku pergi untuk sekarang ini. Aku akan segera kembali." Suga hendak melangkah namun kembali ditahan oleh Jin.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kau harus pergi?" Jin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Suga.

"Aku telah bersikap jahat padanya. Aku ingin meminta maaf."

.

.

.

Suga terus berlari sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada surat dari Jimin. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok itu. Jimin pasti belum jauh dari sini. Yang Suga takutkan adalah perkataan Jimin waktu itu.

_"Jiminnie, Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"_

_"Jika kau pergi dan jika kau tidak lagi disampingku. Aku yang akan benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini."_

Semua itu bagaikan kabut yang memenuhi pikiran Suga. Suga sangat takut saat ini.

Sesaat ia merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa berpaling dari Jimin? Kenapa ia bisa menikahi pria lain selain Jimin? Bukankah ia mencintai Jimin? Tapi kenapa semua ini dapat terjadi?

'kumohon Jiminnie. Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh.'

Jimin menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia menatap kosong pada zebracross didepannya. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menangis. Ia tidak mampu lagi untuk berfikir. Semuanya hancur. Jimin tidak bisa melihat lagi apa yang terjadi kedepannya nanti.

Lampu hijau untuk orang-orang menyebrang sudah menyala. Semua orang menyebrangi jalan tidak terkecuali Jimin. Ia berjalan pelan diantara kerumbunan orang banyak. Tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat ditengah jalan. Membiarkan orang-orang yang sedang menyebrang itu menabrak dirinya. Namun ia tidak bergeming. Terus menatap sendu ujung kakinya.

'Mungkin ini adalah akhirnya.'

Suga masih berlari mencari Jimin. Ia sampai diujung penyebrangan jalan. tapi lampu merah yang mengartikan orang untuk berhenti menyebrang. Suga merasa gelisah menatap lampu diatas jalan itu.

"Hey. Apa yang namja itu lakukan?!" –"ia mau bunuh diri eoh?!" –"kenapa ia diam saja?!" terdengar beberapa orang dibelakang Suga berteriak panik. Suga mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalanan.

Suga membulatkan matanya ketika ia menangkap sosok Jimin sedang mematung ditengah jalan. banyak mobil yang menghindarinya. Membuat jalanan sangat kacau. Beberapa pengendara berteriak pada Jimin. Namun jimin tetap tidak bergeming.

Suga mulai merasa panik. Terlalu kacau. Semua terlalu kacau.

"PARK JIMIIINNN!" teriakan Suga ternyata mampu membuat Jimin mendongakan kepalanya. Jimin menoleh kebelakang mendapati Suga berdiri diujung jalan sana dengan airmata mengalir dipipinya.

"S-suga..." jimin membisikan nama itu. Nama yang harus ia musnahkan dari pikirannya.

"BODOH! DIAM DISITU SAMPAI LAMPU MERAH! JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!" Suga kembali berteriak. Memang sejauh ini tidak ada kendaraan yang menabrak Jimin karena kendaraan terus melaju menghindarinya walaupun itu nyaris.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Suga. dan mengangkat kakinya dengan perlahan.

"DIAM JIMIN!"

"Aku ingin bersamamu, suga." Lirih Jimin sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju Suga. Suga sangat panik sekarang. Ia hendak menghampiri Jimin sebelum bunyi klakson mobil mengejutkannya.

TINN TINNN

"JIMINNIE! AWAAAAAS!"

Ckitttt! BRAAAAAAAAAGGG!

.

.

.

Suga membeku. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia melihatnya. Tubuh jimin tertabrak Mobil itu tepat didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Suga menatap tubuh itu terhempas dan tergeletak diatas aspal jalanan.

"J-jiminnie... JIMINNN!" suga berlari sekuat tenaganya menghampiri tubuh Jimin. Ia memeluk Jimin yang sudah berlumuran darah itu dengan erat. Orang-orang banyak mengerumuninya. Salah satu dari mereka memerintahkan untuk cepat memanggil ambulance.

"J-Jiminnie~ hiks... buka matamu jiminnie!" Suga mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengelus surai hitam Jimin. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Suga dengan sayu. Darah terus mengalir dari dahi Jimin. Membuat penglihatan Jimin sedikit memudar.

"B-Benarkah ini S-suga?" Jimin mengangkat tangannya dan meraih pipi Suga.

Suga menggenggam tangan Jimin yang berada dipipinya dengan erat. Suga mengangguk cepat.

"Syukurlah. A..Aku dapat melihatumu... untuk terakhir kalinya." Jimin tersenyum tipis. Suga semakin terisak mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Ukh bodoh! Hiks.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Huhu.. a-ambulance akan segera datang, hiks.. kumohon bertahanlah." Suara parau Suga membuat jimin ikut menangis tapi senyum masih bertahan dibibirnya. Ibu jari Jimin bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Suga.

"Untuk apa a-aku bertahan... kau sudah tidak di sampingku—uhuk!" Jimin mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Matanya semakin sayu. Bibirnya saat ini telah sangat pucat.

"huu.. Maafkan aku Jiminnie. Maafkan aku hiks..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Suga." Jimin menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Suga sangat panik dibuatnya. Ia menepuk pipi Jimin berkali-kali.

"Jiminnie! Buka matamu! Aku mohon hiks~ bukalah!" Jimin kembali tersenyum. Jimin tidak membuka matanya. Ia menikmati sentuhan terakhir yang ia dapat dari Suga.

"K..katakanlah... k..katakanlah sesuatu.. u..untukku s..suga." Suara Jimin terdengar semakin melemah. Suga merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi orang jahat untuk Jimin. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

"A-aku mencintaimu Jiminnie.. hiks, aku mohon bertahanlah.."

"haha... a..aku tau itu.. bohong... hiduplah dengan baik... a..aku men..cintai...mu." tangan Jimin terkulai diatas aspal jalan yang tadinya masih berada dipipi Suga. Bibirnya tidak lagi membentuk lengkungan. Airmata menetes matanya. Suga tercekat. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Jimin berkali-kali.

"JIMIN! BANGUN! KUMOHON! MAAFKAN AKUUU! Aku bodoh, aku tau aku snagat jahat padamu. Aku mohon kembalilah. Maafkan aku jiminnie. Maafkan aku. kumohon huu.. kumohon maafkan aku hiks.." Suga menciumin seluruh wajah Jimin. Suga memeluk Jimin semakin erat. Tidak ada lagi nafas yang Jimin keluarkan. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang Jimin berikan. Jimin pergi, Jimin benar-benar pergi.

'Maafkan aku. Jiminnie.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" dan setelah itu aku dapat pergi dengan tersenyum...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tepatilah janjimu itu bersama Jin, Suga. Aku bahagia melihatmu Bahagia.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**-Jimin-**_

**END**

**NB:**

**UWAAAAAAAAA~ FINISH! ToT**

**Hallo semua.. aku datang lagi sama ff YoonMin tapi kali ini YoonMin berpisah karena pihak ketiga yaitu Jin T^T**

**Aku sendiri berlinang airmata buatnya sambil dengerin lagu Kyuhyun SJ – 7 years of Love, hiks. /? Aku publish ff ini untuk kalian yang lagi menunggu kelanjutan 'Secret Garden' maaf ya belum aku update ._. lagi ada kendala ditengah jalan/?**

**Segitu aja... ditunggu kritik dan sarannya tinggal ketik aja di kolom riview loh haha ^o^)/**

**Makasih udah berminat baca fanfiction ini~ gamsahamnida *pyeong**

**-littlesugar-**


End file.
